<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伥 by WhiteMoodyShip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042618">伥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteMoodyShip/pseuds/WhiteMoodyShip'>WhiteMoodyShip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteMoodyShip/pseuds/WhiteMoodyShip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>弗X贝</p>
<p>R-20<br/>ALL贝<br/>第三人视角</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*作者为Akira1120, 我在这个账号代为发布</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), 弗贝</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>伥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>弗利萨小主人的嗜好真奇怪，他对他同种的姑娘不感兴趣，却喜欢一个赛亚小猴子。所以库尔德王把我送了过来，他想让我劝诫一下小主人……说实话这事我真干不了。然后小主人盯着我笑了笑，就让我去照料那只小猴子了。</p>
<p>啧，小猴子，这只赛亚人确实像只小猴子。我打量着贝吉塔，据说他是赛亚族的王子，未来的贝吉塔四世，可实际上，他的手脚都被截断了，弗利萨先生用黄金打造了托片拢住他的伤口，让他看起来就像是个完美无缺的装饰品。啧，如果是个装饰品倒好了，这小东西的脾气太暴躁了。</p>
<p>每次我照料他如厕的时候，他都挣扎抗拒，好像我想摸他那个排泄器官似的。啧，实在是很不懂事。不过作为一个专业的管家，我从来不对主人的物品置喙什么。我会用口塞勒住他的嘴，免得他咬到我。然后把这小东西抱起来，作为一个成年男人，他的体重轻的过分。或许这就是小主人每次都轻易的用单手攥住他操弄的原因吧。</p>
<p>厕所是小主人专门为这个赛亚人改造的，怎么说呢，改造完的厕所实在是让人一言难尽。整个洗手间都镶满了镜子，包括坐便器……这有点变态，但小主人似乎很喜欢看这小猴子下口蠕动着排出他那乳白色体液的场景。</p>
<p>贝吉塔不能站立着解决问题，所以只能由我抱着。小主人用一个塞子堵住了他的出口，所以那些淡黄色的尿液只能是慢慢渗出来，这就很磨人了。因为他身体里还被塞着一个振荡器，那个东西只要感应贝吉塔的动静就会拼命的振动，而它是抵在贝吉塔的前列腺位置的，这会让他勃起。勃起后，他就无法排出尿液了。他会死命的昂着头，拼命向前挺着腰肢，整个身体拉的象一张弓似的。可即使这样，他也没法射精，没有小主人的允许，那个塞子永远不会打开。</p>
<p>哪怕贝吉塔的脸色赤红，拼命喘气，口涎顺着唇角流一脖子，也只能忍耐着。这种时候，我只能帮他擦擦额角的汗，再把人放回床上，他会挣扎翻滚，因为他体内的振荡器会疯了死的抵着他的腺体振动摩擦，我知道那东西还会释放电流，真是个小可怜，可即使他生理性失禁，那些渗出来的尿液也不过是点滴而已。</p>
<p>等小主人回来，他会很开心的打开那塞子，看贝吉塔在他眼前尿的一片狼藉，然后把失了神志的小猴子抱进洗手间。趁这空隙，我会为小主人迅速更换一条干净的床单。然后继续站回我的角落，安静的看着小主人把清洗干净的小猴子抱回来，放回干净的大床上。</p>
<p>这时，小猴子乖极了，他不会在挣扎着去咬小主人，也不会拼命的挪肩扭腰的想逃开。他会乖巧的躺在床中央，任由小主人从他的额角开始舔舐他的身体。被清洗干净的贝吉塔，就像是一块嵌青的软玉，小主人会一点点的，亲着他，从头到尾，最后在他的尾根处留下一个齿痕。而这时，贝吉塔才会挣动一下，或许是因为真的太疼了。</p>
<p>往往到这个时候，小主人会招手让我为他准备好必须的用品。</p>
<p>其实，小主人对黄金乳环情有独钟，但为了将来能让小猴子顺利哺乳，所以他只给小猴子穿了一边乳环，小主人对那粒乳头爱不释手，总会衔着它用舌头碾着那粒深红色的小肉粒。我看过小主人咬着那乳环把小猴子的乳粒拉扯的很长，几乎差点被扯下来。那一次小主人似乎是被贝吉塔咬到了舌头，所以很气愤，出于担心小主人消气后会后悔，所以我轻声提醒了一声：“弗利萨先生，贝吉塔先生似乎要坏掉了。”</p>
<p>果然，小主人马上清醒过来，甚至很心疼的舔着那粒小东西安抚了半天。而贝吉塔泪流满面，显然很怕自己真的因为他失去一粒乳头。</p>
<p>一般我会为小主人准备带催情效果的润滑液，因为这只小猴子实在是太小又太紧了，小主人的器官和他的肛肠很不匹配，所以他不会很快就能配合小主人，但是用了带有催情效果的润滑剂就不一样了。很快进入状态的小猴子，即使一脸愤恨也不会再抗拒小主人的动作。他甚至会咬紧口塞配合，看见他面色潮红，口水横流的样子，我这把老骨头都会跟着热起来。</p>
<p>库尔德王不应该怀疑小主人的品味，至少这位贝吉塔先生真的是极品。而且截断了四肢，也就不用担心赛亚人会出什么幺蛾子了。即使他想逃，也不能靠腰和断肢逃出这房间，而且听小主人说，他已经把贝吉塔的身体彻底改造成了雌性，那也不用担心小主人的子嗣问题了。</p>
<p>我老了，我希望能照料小主人的孩子。所以我为小主人准备了很多能够帮助他开发贝吉塔的那些小玩意。毕竟我经常陪库尔德王去在其他星球观看他们的拍卖会，很多对待性奴隶的方法，是很适合用在这只小猴子身上的。</p>
<p>粗大的，分叉的，串珠型和带电流型的器具，我都为小主人准备齐全了。</p>
<p>我经常能在他使用贝吉塔先生时候，听到贝吉塔先生的惨叫声。这时候是不能心软的，只有他的腹腔被开发的足够坚韧，才能容纳小主人真正的繁殖用的器官，才能容纳小主人的卵，才能成为小小主人诞生的摇篮。我已经在他的腹腔上看到了隐隐的堕痕，只要那雌堕的痕迹彻底显现出来……我就能期盼小小主人的诞生了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>狡兔</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>